


Deepest  Cut

by ismellitblue



Category: Doom Patrol (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Homophobia, Hurt No Comfort, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, Larry Trainot centric, M/M, self hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ismellitblue/pseuds/ismellitblue
Summary: Larry Trainor  is perfectly straight,  he just has a few temptations here and there.That doesn't  mean  he's ga-he's  not,he's not he's not...
Relationships: John Bowers/Larry Trainor, Keeg Bovo & Larry Trainor, Larry Trainor & Original Male Character(s), Larry Trainor/Sheryl Trainor, Larry Trainor/others
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Deepest  Cut

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Doom Patrol.

The first time Larry sleeps with a man he’s twenty-two.

The man holds Larry down, all muscle and hard contours.He pumps into him, his pace punishing, hitting something deep in Larry that makes his toes curl.When he comes, his arms can no longer hold him up, and he falls onto his chest,and this gives the man above him more access.He rams into Larry, adding his fingers too, and it hurts in just the right way.Without even trying he gets hard again, and is coming again within seconds.

He’s nothing but a quivering mess when the man finally pulls out.He doesn’t leave like Larry had expected him to.Instead he rolls Larry’s exhausted body over and licks him clean, going at it until Larry’s crack quivers and he twitches weakly.

The man holds Larry through the night, and calls him _beautiful_ - _gorgeous_.In the morning he’s gone…they never even exchanged names.But that doesn’t matter, Larry’s fixed now, all he needed was to do it once and get it out of his system… _never again_.He packs up and two days later he sleeps with Sheryl.

She’s soft beneath him, and it takes all his willpower to make sure he remains hard.When she comes, he fakes his own orgasm and pulls out before she notices-like he’s always done.

A month later his control snaps and he finds himself on his knees, sucking down a man he doesn’t know in a dirty restroom.

It’s like that for a few years, he meets up with random men, they have sex and they leave, no strings attached-anything else is too risky and they all know it.

Then along comes John Bowers.

John touches Larry like he touches the engines he handles… _reverently_.

He kisses his way down Larry’s back, carefully sliding a pillow beneath his thighs and making him come with just his tongue and gifted fingers.John lets Larry ride him,slow and steady whispering sweet nothings at him the whole time, and sucking his nipples.Sometimes after really hard days he bends Larry over, and takes him apart with deep thrusts.

Were it just sex Larry would easily be able to cut ties, but it’s not just that.

John looks at him like he hung the stars, and in the quiet moments when it’s just the two of them he holds Larry close and it’s enough to make Larry think those moments will last forever.When he’s with John he feels like he’s found the answers to all the questions in the universe.

He wants to hold John and never let go, but he has to.

There’s Sheryl and there’s the kids, and his career, he can’t just leave.

In the end he doesn’t get a choice, he flies off towards the sun and his world explodes in endless blue.


End file.
